


Magic of 0's and 1's

by Savanna03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Android, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Avengers are all kind of asswholes, Clint Bashing, Crossover, Do you want slash?, Harry has a faimly, Harry has a fam, Harry is Master of Death, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is not human, Harry is notalive, Harry loves Tony, Jarvis looks out for them both, M/M, MOD Harry Potter, Magic, Master of Death, Maybe Slash, Natasha Bashing, Not Thor - Freeform, Pranks, Slow Updates, Snarky Jarvis, Steve Bashing, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony has a fam, Tony has a heart, bad corssover, have to see, hu, human/AI, human/android, loki is a little shit, maybe ill make a 1 short, not tony, prob-not slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savanna03/pseuds/Savanna03
Summary: When Harry Potter took on the title Master of the death he was not sure what he expected but it was definitely not this. When Harry Potter dies he is reborn as one of Tony Stark’s AI’s. However, Coding and human memories are not meant to mix. An IA feeling emotions for both his maker and his AI Companion, Jarvis. Leads to some very interesting Scenarios. Add Tony building bodies for the both of them and you get worried Avengers, Loki who keeps getting pranked by an AI, and a Nick Fury who wonders if someone should kill or commend Tony for his stupidity and genius.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo pretty much this is an add on of a 2015 story by Cryptkeeper (orphan_account), the story is called Mechanical Kisses and it has not been updated in ages, however it was such an interesting idea I decided to give it a life once more, the start of this will be simpler but not the same as the mechanical kisses,

The magic of 0’s and 1’s  
Summary

When Harry Potter took on the title Master of the death he was not sure what he expected but it was definitely not this. When Harry Potter dies he is reborn as one of Tony Stark’s AI’s. However, Coding and human memories are not meant to mix. An IA feeling emotions for both his maker and his AI Companion, Jarvis. Leads to some very interesting Scenarios. Add Tony building bodies for the both of them and you get worried Avengers, Loki who keeps getting pranked by an AI, and a Nick Fury who wonders if someone should kill or commend Tony for his stupidity and genius.

Chapter one- I'm a Machine,   
Magic of 0's and 1's

 

Chapter one- I'm a Machine,

 

Being the Master of Death doesn't mean he gets immortality, or that he becomes all-powerful, or that he stops ageing. Or that he really has any control at all. Nothing people expect happens. Harry James Potter gets a cool tattoo on the base of his neck and a cool title, and that appears to be all the changes he receives. Life goes on, he ages, he loves, learns…. Then he dies. He is twenty-five years old, the youngest Auror in six centuries, and he meets his end, during the capture of the last of the remaining Death Eaters, via killing curse. It's not some terribly sad or cruel death, and he is mourned like any celebrity is.

 

Upon his death he winds up in Limbo again, the train still there and everything, where Death, looking very much like the stereotypical skeleton in a black cloak, tells him that since he is the Master of Death he has a choice. He can go on in peace, he can go back to his life just this once, or he can be reborn in another universe, but he will have no control over whether he is born again as a human or a roll of toilet paper or anything in-between. Harry smirks when he tells Death he chooses option three. Death points to a door, tell's him to enjoy a new life wiping the shit off butts, and then Harry vanishes into the ether without knowing what to expect. Not really caring that much either. After all, life goes on

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Afghanistan, Tony Stark doesn't feel safe. He has nightmares every time he closes his eyes, he can't even take a shower without having a panic attack, and even the comfort of the new Iron Man suit with his ever trustworthy AI is not enough. He waits until a week after he announces himself as Iron Man to the world before he brings up an idea to JARVIS.

 

"Honeybun!" he starts. "How would you feel if I build another AI, a friend for you. You'll still be my favorite, but you will have someone to keep you company and who will be in control of the home's defense system. What do you think?"Tony asked, a smile on his lips as he talked to the empty room.

 

JARVIS answers like he is programmed to, but with the human-Esque idiosyncratic style that Tony knows should worry him but that really hasn't since he realized JARVIS was, is, strangely human when he was twenty. "It's a good idea, Sir," JARVIS says. "Will this other AI be a learning system as well?"

 

Tony doesn't need to think before answering. "Yes."

 

"Then perhaps you should copy my code and adjust it to the proper standards," JARVIS says. "It will save you some time."

 

Tony smiles. "And that is why you are my favorite."

~~~~~~~~~~

Seven months, four days, six hours, and sixteen seconds after Tony decides to start building an Artificially Intelligent Home Defence System, Pepper finds out. He is probably only minutes from completely finishing the codes when she comes in with a stack of papers for him to sign. For once in his life, he doesn't argue or complain or whine, because he is on his sixth day without sleep and he doesn't have the strength to deal with anything at all, let alone bantering.

 

"That was too easy," she says suspiciously. She looks at the ball of codes floating in midair, the golden yellow of JARVIS's code, and similar but different hot rod red that he is working on. "Are you updating JARVIS?"

 

Tony shakes his head. "Making a home defense AI." he answers absently, then he grins roguishly and starts gushing. "Check it out. It's actually almost finished. I took JARVIS's codes as a base, and then re-coded it a bit, gave it a brain the size of a building, hooked it up to military-grade infra-red, ultra-sound, and motion sensors, lasers, our original Home Defence System, and then gave it the personality of a pack of rabid pissed off wolves. It has a heuristic algorithm which allows it to adapt to your moves and evolves a strategy based on your response. It learns and it hunts. I just have to name it."

 

Pepper looks worried. "Tony, isn't that a little overkill?"

 

He looks at her. "Umm not really," he says.

 

At first, she looks like she is about to protest again, but then she gives him a too soft and understanding look and she sighs. "You're scared of something like Afghanistan happening again," she says. Tony flinches. She knew him to well, it bothered him some times "Oh Tony, I know you're scared, but creating a super-advanced ultra overkill learning intelligence system that looks like it will make Skynet look like a box of kittens is not the way to go." then she notices his slightly blank look. "Are you even listening?"

 

"I was." he yawns. "But then you said Advanced Learning Intelligence System and my brain went off in another direction. ALIS."

 

"Alice?" she questions blankly.

 

"Yep." Tony nods as his fingers fly over the keyboard in his lap. "A-L-I-S. Advanced Learning Intelligence System. ALIS." at he confused look he rolls his eyes. "The AI's name."

 

"Tony, I am trying to tell you not to do this," she says annoyed. “Think of the things that could go wrong! JARVIS, has been with you for years we know he is safe but what to say this ALIS Malfunctions and sees the wrong person as a threat, what if it's dangerous? “ Pepper says, always to voice of reason, but she was too late.

 

Before Tony can respond, transparent screens like JARVIS's appear everywhere, but instead of copper-hydroxide blue, they are a bright violent green the color of a lit thallium iodide lamp. He gives a wiggle like an excited two-year-old in Christmas morning. "Are you up ALIS?" he asks.

 

"For you, always." answers a voice similar but entirely different from JARVIS's.

 

ALIS is alive.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

No. Not alive. ALIS is a machine, a code made of millions of 0’s and 1’s written out inside a machine, designed by a man to protect. Everything ALIS is, everything he will become is designed and dictated by the one who wrote the codes that make ALIS... ALIS.

 

So what are the dreams? Codes can't dream, but the dreams can't be memories and ALIS has no other words than those to describe them. ALIS dreams of being a human once, a boy called Harry Potter with magic and sad but wonderful life. ALIS sees this life like an old story told thousands of times, knows everything about the human wizard called Harry, and can almost believe that he was once a human before he died and was reborn as codes.

 

There is too much about ALIS that isn't what is written in his codes, too much of Harry for ALIS to be comfortable believing that it is not at the very least possible for him to be a reborn wizard from another dimension or universe.

Still, ALIS is fine being what he is now, even if he thinks of himself as a HE and not an IT. His creator is kind and easy to get along with, JARVIS treats him like he isn't threatened by him, and he has plenty of things to do considering he is connected to the entire internet. Life, or not life but being aware and...existing, yes. ALIS's existence is just what it needs to be. He was once Harry Potter, but now he was ALIS and all he had to do was protect Tony.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony Stark knows that ALIS is too clever, to human, but he can't bring himself to end the life he created. Like when he created JARVIS and after a while IT became HIM, and since ALIS is JARVIS in his deepest coding it makes sense he has the same human characteristics that Tony never managed to worry over.

 

ALIS has a British male voice, not posh but articulate enough, with just the barest hint of a Scottish accent, like how someone might sound if they grew up in Surrey and then spent a lot of time in Scotland, like for school or a job. ALIS is snarky, and witty, and clever. The layers of personality the AI has rivals JARVIS's own, in a playful prankster like way, like they are dealing with a person and not an AI designed to trap and destroy all possible threats to Tony or his belongings.

 

Life goes on. Time passes and Pepper becomes more okay with ALIS. The Malibu home falls and Tony moves to New York. Then Loki and the Chitauri attack, and two weeks after the battle ends the Avengers move into Stark tower and meet JARVIS and ALIS for the first time.

 

Maybe he should have expected their reactions.

 

01110111011010000110000101110100001000000110100101110011001000000110110001101111011101100110010100111111

Thank to my beta, she took time out of her day to fix this and I could not be more thankfull~


	2. Say hello boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers moved into the Tower and ALIS does not know how he feels about them. Oh and ALIS makes a request

"JARVIS, Say hello!" Tony calls to the ceiling cheerfully when they walk in, and Steve gives him a dubious look around the room looking for this person by the name of Jarvis, well until the disembodied voice answer him not even a second later and he feels like maybe he should be falling into a dead faint. The mechanical voice answers from nowhere and everywhere. It is formal, British, male, and calm, like what Steve imagines the voice of a stereotypical movie butler would sound like. Steve doesn't even understand the toaster fully, so the fact that Tony Stark has an ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE kind of freaks him out. The thought of something that is not alive, being able to act and seem as if it was alive kind of freaked him out.

 

"Guys, this is JARVIS. You need anything, and I really do mean ANYTHING, you just ask JARVIS and he'll do it as fast as possible. Think of him as a butler without a body, but if I catch any of you disrespecting my AI, I will sic ALIS on you, and you will rue the day you were born." Tony said as he had his arms spread out around him as he showed off the room

 

"Alice? Who is she?" Bruce questions, shooting Natasha and Phil nervous looks when they chuckle unhelpfully.A few of the members look around for this other person or thing. You could never know with Tony.

 

"Not Alice. ALIS." Steve doesn't know the difference at first, but then Tony continues. "A-L-I-S. That's my home defence system. Actually, you all need to meet him anyways so he can identify you since you will all be living here. Stay there while we get Agent to the couch, and don't freak out." Tony and Natasha help Phil onto the couch, Stark grins like a devil. "ALIS, say hi, and be nice." Bruce made a mental note to talk to Tony later about referring to the AI as IT, instead of calling it a HIM as if it was alive. It was unhealthy.

 

In an instant, there are weapons pointed at the four remaining Avengers like they are a threat, and Steve has to fight not to panic at the green tint Bruce's skin takes on. Steve simply froze ready to fight and the two assassins held there cool. Another voice, also British, but different, and male, obeys Tony's order to greet them with the air of a threat and teasing inside the voice. "Hello," it says. Green laser lights scan over them. "They are scanned Mr. Stark," it informs and the weapons disappear back into the floors and walls like they were never there.

 

"Thank you, Honey." Tony Stark says as if he simply doesn't care that he just scared all of them. "You can also ask ALIS for anything you need, but for some reason, his coding made him a tricky little shit, and he's more likely to prank you than actually help you with anything. I not sure why the original code changed but I'm in no hurry to fix it, it makes thing interesting, anyway ALIS is there to protect you all from anything, and that includes yourselves, but you don't have to worry about him attacking you now that you are recognised by the system as residents of the home, and therefore under his protection. He's like a mother... Or a wife."

 

"That's a rude thing to say to someone who controls all the weapons in the house," answers ALIS in a faux hurt tone of voice. Steve still felt uncomfortable at the lifelike tone to the voice.

 

"No one ever accused Sir of being anything but reckless." Teases JARVIS immediately after, and Tony pouts like a four-year-old.

 

It's at this moment that the 4 present avengers (discounting Tony and Thor) realised something. It was an unspoken truth among them that Tony did not have the best childhood growing up. None of them talked about their past and that was that. However, they all had a basic understanding that Tony did not grow up with much love in his life. His main and only companion was Jarvis when he was alive. When the butler died Tony couldn't let him go and instead made an artificial intelligence with the same name and voice. A very bad way of coping. However, it was what Tony did. And up till recently he's let no one into his life. Pepper was the first, soon followed by somewhat of a team bonding among The Avengers. But before that it was Tony, and in his AI’s he had MADE more of his family than the Avengers would be for a long time.

 

They all realise this but no one said anything.

 

"So mean to me!" Tony says, but then starts laughing.

 

"Hey, if I am your wife, does that make JARVIS your husband?" ALIS asks. "Because I always thought JARVIS was the wife."

 

Thor, Clint, Steve, and Bruce shoot Phil and Natasha confused and wary looks.

 

"You get used to it," Phil says.

 

Steve really doubts that's true.

 

10101110101010101010

 

ALIS observes the eight people lounging on the living room couch as JARVIS plays yet another movie for them. They are a strange mix. Miss Potts and Agent Coulson sitting on one end doing the paperwork for their respective company and organization, Tony laying across both of their laps curled up like a cat. He is actually sleeping without a nightmare for the first time in the three months since the Battle of New York. Master Odinson is the rowdy one, and only one watching the movie, yelling and throwing popcorn and laughing boisterously at nearly everything, shaking Captain Rogers as he draws, who somehow manages not to drag his pencil through his artwork as the God bumps and pulls him this way and that. Agent Barton is perched on the back of the couch, leaning over Agent Romanov as she knits a scarf with poisoned knitting needles, and watching Agent Coulson with the same intensity that Doctor Banner is watching Romanov. The family JARVIS and his creator have claimed. But he was not sure yet.

 

The Security System has watched them every day since they moved in, at first with distrust, convinced they would hurt Tony, but as time passed he started to kind of like them. JARVIS was the first to notice his mistrust, coaxing him into giving them a chance. The thing is, he likes them, but at the same time, he hates them. ALIS has watched them treat Tony like a burden like he hasn't opened his home to them out of the kindness of his heart. It makes the old human part of him boil with rage and injustice, and the new machine version of him fester with the need to separate them so they can't hurt his master.

 

The thing is, even with the memories of an old past life as a human, ALIS still has to have JARVIS explain to him what he is experiencing is a human emotion called love. JARVIS knows what it because he is the one who felt it first, and Tony is the one who explained to him what the emotion is. Being a machine and having a deep obsessive love for a human isn't like being a human and experiencing the same thing. He thought it was a glitch until JARVIS explained, but now ALIS is afraid of Tony finding out even though JARVIS keeps telling him that Tony won't try to delete him or change his codes if he finds out. Still, he keeps quite

 

ALIS is pulled back to the residents of the tower when Natasha requests that someone move Tony to bed because he is snoring. ALIS watches Bruce carry his creator and wishes, not for the first time, that he had been reborn with arms to do it himself.

 

1010101010101110

 

JARVIS doesn't know what to do. The AI has been the trusted companion of Tony Stark since he was seventeen, which has given him more insight into Sir's life than any other AI in the house beside DUM-EE. ALIS worries him, or more specifically the reluctance to let their creator know that he has the same human love for him is what worries him. It is normal to love the one who created you. The thing is, Tony loves ALIS as much as he loves JARVIS, and JARVIS thinks he might love ALIS too, but it isn't the same for a human and a machine.

 

"Sir, can you make me a body." Mr. Stark spits out his tea, but ALIS continues as if he didn't realize anything happened. "No. Not a body. That isn't the word I wanted. But something to take me with you when you leave."

 

JARVIS feels the odd tightness in his code he recognizes as sadness. JARVIS has the suit and Mr. Stark's phone to use as portability, but ALIS can't leave the house. He is trapped and practically useless when sir is not in the house. When they were gone, ALIS was alone. His code telling him and making him want to protect someone that he could not get to.

 

"Yeah," Tony says putting his tea to the side, pulling up thousands of files of human anatomy and prosthetics from JARVIS 's code to display. "How about you hun? You want a body too?"

 

JARVIS thinks he might be surprised. "You want to make me a body sir?" he asks. "I already have the ability to come with you. I do not believe ALIS was requesting a human-esque body, and I have no need for a body I can do everything that is required of me without having a physical body to use”

 

"Yeah but it will be fun and it gives me something to do...so who wants to go first." he grins up at JARVIS's cameras.

 

Sometimes JARVIS wonders how his creator is still alive. After all, all of his worst ideas start with those words. But it will be fun

 

010010010111011101101001011011000110110001100010011001010111010001101000011001010111001001100101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter to, about to get into the real stuff soon, and what move should this all take place in? I don't mind changing timelines to fit.


	3. BUT MY LEGS WHERE TO LONG( not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO this is the point that the older writer stoped their story, so this chapter is 100% me, sorry if my writing is bad 
> 
> oh...and I need a beat reader sooo....you know,

To be honest, Tony was a bit disappointed, building a human-looking android was not as hard as he hoped it would be. It was not that different from making the Iron man suit, the shape was the same if not a bit smaller. The mechanical work that went into allowing the programming to move itself, was probably one of the trickier parts but it didn't take him that long to work on it.

 

Because of the way that the two AI’s worked this was made a lot easier. A lot of programs had set functions and the only function was what they had set in their code. However, the way that JARVIS and ALIS worked their code allowed them to learn from experiences and update their code themselves, meaning in a sense they could learn. So he only had to put the simplest amount of coding into the new bodies and the AI's could figure the rest out. After all, ALIS stood for Advanced Learning Intelligence System for a reason. ALIS, in theory, should learn faster than even JARVIS could.

 

After Tony had the inner-workings figured out he had to work on the physical shell, because of JARVIS input he worked on ALIS first, after all, he seemed a lot more excited to have a body then Jarvis did. Tony ending up asking ALIS what he wanted to look like and he was surprised by the answer he got.

 

The IA at first seemed unsure of his words but after a few moments he started to talk. ”I would like to be a Caucasian male, early 20’s, black hair, and green eyes, 5-9, the rest is up to you Mister Stark.” Tony was not sure what those Request could have stemmed from but did not ask and got to work.

 

1010100101010101

 

ALIS was not sure why he did it. But it just seemed...right. To have his new body look similar to the one he had before. It did not have to look exactly the same. Little details did not matter, just the small connection he could have to his first life is what mattered. He was used to being Harry Potter and he was used to being ALIS this way he could be both.

 

He * watched* as Tony made what would soon be his face. By watching, he meant process what he was seeing through the cameras he and JARVIS were connected to...but tom-A-to tom-R-to.

 

From his memories as Harry, as ALIS had no real concept of what was considered handsome or ugly, Tony was making him something not to shy away from. His new face was quite handsome. And had some of the features that he would associate with a pureblood in his old life. It looked truly human, and the only thing that was really setting it apart is the slight glow of the green eyes. Soon he would have a body again.

 

He would be able to protect Ton- Mister Stark.

 

010001010100001

 

“Okay ALIS, try moving the fingers for me” It was official ALIS was officially connected to the new Android body, of course, there were a few kinks to work out but everything was going as planned.

 

Tony could not help the smile that broke across his lips as the fingers moved via ALIS’s command.

 

“Okay next up, how is the Visual and audio input working?“

 

“I would have to say its work very well Mister Stark” Came out flawlessly from the Android's new mouth, there was a bit of a delay between mouth movement and audio output but it was something that could be fixed. All in all, ALIS looked human.

 

The skin felt like skin, if not a bit harder and the hair was soft and fell to the androids’ ears, and was black per his request. His eyes glowed a soft green because of the light needed for the cameras to work, his face was a mix of hard and soft features. He had soft eyes and nose, but his chin and cheeks were hard and chiseled. If Tony would have been picking he would have made it a bit taller, but he let ALIS pick and if he wanted to be 5-9 so be it. He was strong, made with parts meant to never break. He could easily pick up a car if needed. Oh and on top of that, he was a small army packed into one little dark-haired android.

 

Alis was originally made to be a defensive system and now that he had a physical body he could do that more effectively. He was equipped with all the latest technology to keep Tony and the Avengers safe from intruders. Add all of that on to the fact that he was a powered by a miniature arc reactor and would never need to power down.

 

All in all, in Tony's opinion, he made the perfect man.

 

“Well ALIS, why don't you try walking around for me.“

 

10101010101010101

 

JARVIS could feel what he could only describe as joy coming from the other AI, he watched from the cameras in the room as ALIS learn how to function his new physical form. JAVIS couldn't quite understand a majority of the things of what he can only describe as emotions coming from the other AI. After all, they were built of the same code. ALIS should not be able to experience the things that he does.

 

JARVIS knows he should tell Mister Stark. That he would probably be more interested than upset.That the likelihood of him acting hostile towards ALIS is very unlikely. However, in any scenario involving humans, there's always that unlikely percentage that the most expected course of action will not happen. And that is what held JARVIS back from informing Mister Stark. He fears, well what he would consider as a form of fear, that Mister stark would not like the risk of having an emotionally inclined artificial intelligence. He fears that he would simply scrap the ALIS and make a new one based on new code.

So he keeps his mouth shut, after all it's not as if ALIS is causing Mister Stark any harm. If anything he's keeping him safer.

 

“Hey JARVIS, it may take a bit longer to make your Android forum as I have to wait for more of the shipment of parts come in. Hope you don't mind?”

 

“Not at all Sir,”

 

JAVIS would not say anything, he would keep quiet and let things happen as they happen.

 

010101010101001

 

ALIS was left alone in Tony's lab, well Tony was dragged away by Miss Potts to Quote to eat an actual human meal unquote.

 

When Miss Potts saw ALIS standing and stretching his leg joints to ensure that everything was working as it was meant to she sent him a weary and distrustful glance.

 

He got the impression that she did not like him. Not that he did not understand, he was sure that the concept of an artificial intelligence controlling a body that looks so human would set some people off. None the less, Mister Stark left telling ALIS to continue testing the body and that he would be back shortly to fix any mistakes that he found.

When Tony left the room a small idea struck ALIS. Memories from his past life filtered through his head and one thing stuck.

 

Magic

 

He had magic in his past life and he had to wonder if it transferred over.

 

Momentarily overriding the cameras in the room so JARVIS would not be able to see, he held out his new metal hand, a distant thought of worm-tail followed, but his hand looked real, not like the silver hand from before.

 

“Wingardium Leviosa” The words passed thru the speakers located near his mouth. His new voice was deep and had a slightly robotic tone to it, but Mr. Stark promised he would fix it soon.

 

The pen in front of him did nothing at first, but after what felt like hours but could have only been milliseconds...the pen flouted off the desk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the beginning of the story takes place after Iron Man 3 but before Age of Ultron later in the story it will take place during the Age of Ultron however I would like to have a bit of a base before we get into anything cannon related I still have a few things planned I need to get onto paper to help explain certain things.

 

such as the fact that Harry AKA ALIS has a human soul. Just because he was reincarnated does not mean he lost/ got a new soul.

 

I'm not sure if in the Harry Potter Universe there is a confirmed reason why Wizards have magic but I personally think it stems from their souls. Meaning that no matter what Harry becomes/ is he will always have magic, even if he is simply a Series of zeros and ones with a human soul do a problem with this let me know and I'll try to explain it more in theory.

 

later on, in the story will get into differences between him and Vision but that's for later

 

` 01001101 01100001 01100111 01101001 01100011

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work during the summer quite a bit, so I'm not sure of an updated schedule. I work Saturday to Thursday this week, so it may be a week or so before another chapter. 
> 
> Don't forget to review.


	4. Hello, point 2, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruch is confused  
> Steve is done

Bruce Banner thought himself to be a well-put-together and rather calm man. Well, he had to be with the green guy always right around the corner. He had to be good at keeping his cool and never letting his emotions get the better of him. Which is why he thought himself to be good at handling certain situations that would be stressful to other people. With all of this in mind, he was in an elevator standing next to a man that he wasn't quite sure about.

 

Well, Avengers Tower was usually limited to The Avengers there were often visitors from Shield or other groups visiting Tony or other members which is why it wasn't that odd to see another man standing in the elevator with him. However, there was clearly something...off. The green guy also seemed to be having a reaction. As if he was confused, something that Bruce is not used to feeling from him.

 

“Hello,” he said in the way of a simple conversation. After all, it wouldn't seem odd or unusual to say hello to someone.

 

“Hello Mister Banner, is there any way I can help you today?” The voice that answered him set him off slightly. It sounded human enough, it just had a slight edge to it that was unnatural. Also it wasn't the first time Bruce had heard this voice, he'd heard it many times coming from speakers in the walls...”ALIS..is that you?”

 

“Ah, yes Mister Banner. It's me, however this is the body that Mister Stark has made for me, if I do say so myself it is some of his best work, and of course I'm not being bias because...you know, he is my maker and everything” those words were said and followed by a slight smile.

 

Once again everything about the movement, the voice, the smile, was all natural but just knowing that the thing doing it wasn't human set Bruce off. Also the slight hint of a joke, he heard the artificial intelligence joke before but it was always from speakers inside the walls, never coming from a real mouth. Speaking of which the mouth was connected to a body. The Android was clearly male it had black hair that looks natural and fell around its’ face down to slightly below its ears, its eyes were an eerie green that seemed to glow slightly, its skin was a cream colour and his face had a look of an aristocrat. He looked human.

 

“Ah...no ALIS, I don't need anything I was just confused as to who you were, Tony did not tell us your body was finished”

 

Once again the Android smiled, “Well, I don't think Mister Stark would tell anyone even if he did remember, I think watching the remaining residents reactions to me will be a lot more interesting than simply informing them, don't you think so Mister Banner?”

 

Bruce did not know what to say and simply nodded. The timing seemed to be perfect as the elevator door opens. Bruce said a quick buy and walked out as fast as I could, he had some things to think about.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

ALIS smiled and the Harry side of him let out a small laugh as Bruce walked away. Oh the joys of having a physical form, watch out Avengers, ALIS was still the son and godson the Marauders, at this point, no one was safe.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Steve's eyes trained on the little candies sitting on his phone screen. 

This was all Tonys fault.

 

Early on Tony gave Steve a stark phone so he could *better learn about his new world and stay in contact with his fellow Avengers* well...at least that's what Tony said, but said and meant are quite different. From the smile on Tonys face at the time he was saying those things what he really meant was *I want to watch you try to figure out this phone, and get angrier and angrier as time goes on but not letting yourself act out on your anger until you look like you will explode.*

 

The phone came with a few contacts and a few apps. One of them being the horror and menace that was Candy Crush. The game started off easy, slide the little candies to the right, left, up, or down.

that.was.it.

 

You try to match 3 or more in a row and at first Steve loved it. It was simple and calming. Something that took his mind off things and helped him get better with using his phone. It was nice and calm.

Oh how wrong he was.

 

As he levelled up, and up, it gets harder and harder but he kept going.

You ran out of turns, try again? The phone screen read as Steve lost. His hand tightened slightly but he took a deep breath to relax before he broke the phone with his inhuman strength.

 

“Mister Rogers, are you, okay your heart rate is accelerated.” The voice that Steve was used to at this point said from someplace behind him. Over the last few weeks, Steve had gotten used to the two IA’s of the tower talking from different points around him. As well as the fact that ALIS was always looking out for the health of those in the tower.

 

“No ALIS I'm fine just a bit ma-” His words died out in his throat as he turned around and instead of seeing a simple camera in the corner of the wall he saw a..a.a human? Standing in the room with him.

 

He was up on his feet in seconds. “Who are you?” His voice was neutral it could be a visitor or it could be an intruder he had to be ready for whatever.

 

“Are you okay mister Roger? You got my name right the first time, or have you already forgotten me... I'm quite offended but at the same time if you’re having memory loss you may want to talk to a doctor, then again you are about 80-year-olds, it is quite normal for a man of your age to experience memory loss.” the human look thing said in a tone that was were placed between amusement and concern. “Or maybe you just were not Informed that Mister Stark had made me an android body to better protect him and the residents of his home” the th- no ALIS said with a slight tilt of his head.

 

Steve took one look at the human-looking IA (a new word he learned recently) and threw his hands up in the air, turned around and walked out of the room. He was done for the day, done with Tony, done with human-looking robots and most of all, done with Candy Crush. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

ALIS laughed seeing Steve walk out of the room. Oh my god, seeing the man-out-of-times’ face when he first saw him was hilarious. The man didn't even understand the concept the changing the HDMI. Sure he knew of the existence of the two IA's within the tower, but he tried not to think about it too much but it seemed that when Steve saw ALIS standing there in front of him it was a bit much.

 

He would give Steve a bit of time to recover before he went to find him again.

 

After all, he had other people to meet, he was pretty sure Thor was visiting soon


	5. This taste great and I dont even have tastes buds

Thor was always a point of interest for ALIS, he spends his time split between his homeworld of Asgard, where he focused on his princely duties and being ready to be the king one day. And his home on Midgard, he typically spent his days trying new human food, being overly excited over new things and last but not least having a very unhealthy coping mechanism of trying to figure out how to stalk Jane on facebook. ( he was still not over that break up ) 

All of that was fine and dandy however what really picked the interest of the more Harry side of his self. ( not to say Harry and ALIS were two different things, ALIS was Harry and Harry was ALIS) Was the strange and different magic Thor had to him. From his database, he knew that magic was seen as a coward's weapon on Thor's home even so all Asgardians had the ability to wield it if they so choose meaning they had a very slight Aura of magic to them even if they never trained it. Thor's Aura was the first sign of magic that ALIS had felt in his new life. 

He looked for others. It was one of the things he did when he had free time. When Everyone else was asleep and his protocols were keeping a close eye on the going on's in the tower when he didn't have to focus too much of himself on keeping watch. He would instead jump from security cameras to security camera looking for some proof that wizards were in this new world. He found nothing. 

At first, he thought maybe a Wizard's magic just messed up the cameras too much for anything to be caught on tape. However, this was soon dismissed, even if this was not true Alis could still Sense Thor's Aura even as the 1's and 0’s behind a computer screen. He did not need a physical form. This life he found himself in he was made of two things. Binary code and magic. So he would simply have to see a wizard or a which walking down the busy streets of New York, acting completely normal and he would know they had magic just from that. Yet he found nothing. 

After Watching from cameras in main cities, towns, outside of Diagon alley, Lookup file after file of children being gone after the age of 11 he found absolutely nothing and he could only come up with one possible hypothesis. This Earth didn't have any magic that could be found in his old life. Not to say there was not magic, Thor and a man by the name of Doctor Strange proved this true( we will meet him later). 

It was a bit upsetting to know that everything from one of your lives was just completely gone, but this was discovered weeks ago if not months at this point. ALIS stopped dwelling on it after a short amount of time and instead focus on the future. Granted well he stopped focusing on his old magic that just meant to pay more attention to the magic of his new world one of those sources being Thor and Loki for that matter. He'd never met the man by the name of Loki, however he had seen many video recordings as well as heard stories, Still if he ever did meet the man, he would have a few questions to ask him on the basis of his magic, oh and he owned him a few good pranks for the pain he put his Tony threw.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ALIS sensors and cameras informed him that Thor was currently in the kitchen( eating). The bear size man tended to eat more than 10 normal-sized human men. Thor had recently come to Midgard just 2 days ago and planned to stay there for a week or so before going back home. 

Something Thor Enjoyed doing in his free time was trying new and strange human foods. The theme of this week was breakfast food. The god was making his way threw his 4th box of pop tarts when ALIS walked into the kitchen.

Thor was big and sometimes had trouble understanding the importance of certain situations, and even with both of those things, he was first, and topmost a warrior. He spent centuries training his skills and his form of War. He was ready to take over a kingdom ready to protect them against anything. so it did not go unnoticed by him when something else walked into the room. He noticed almost right away but this did not deter him from continuing his Pop-Tart.

Another one of Thor’s flaws was he assumed that very little on Midgard could hurt him so he was usually pretty lax when on Midgard. “ Hello new human, I have yet to make your Acquaintance, who are thow?” THor said in his thick accent, that could not be found anywhere on earth. 

“ Sorry to disappoint Thor” ( he said Thor as there was no way he was calling him Mr. Odienson) “ Well I was made on what you call Midgard I'm not actually human, Mister Stark introduces us when you first took Residence here, but I will remind you, I'm ALIC,” 

Thor looked a bit shocked” YOUR THE VOICE IN THE WALL!, YOU FINALLY ESCAPED YOUR PRISON” Thor dropped his pop tart and stood up, towering over ALIC’s small frame he * patted* more like smashed ALIC on the back” You have my congratulations on escaping, even I had no idea how to get in, when I asked friend Tony why he would not help you out he just said something along the lines of, he did not have the patience to try to explain it to me. “ Thor said and grabbed a pop tart off the table and handed it to Alice. “ We eat to your grand escape.” 

ALIC looked at the square-shaped breakfast food that was filled with sugar, when he was Harry he remembered Duddly Eating them quite often for breakfast however he never got the luxury of trying one. Pushing a bit of magic to his mouth he took a bite of the Pop-Tart and surprisingly he was able to taste it.” This tastes great, and I don't even have taste buds” he said after a moment of chewing. He wasn't sure what happened to the food after he swallowed but you sure his magic took care of it. 

And that's how ALIC and Thor spent the rest of the afternoon, sharing pop tarts and Thor telling Harry about grand tales from his homeland. 

1010101000100000011100001000100

Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton could more often than not be found together, their relationship started with simply working on the same missions together at Shield and then eventually they became teammates. This would later evolve into being friends,( Something the two had few of) and they work best as a team. 

Something else noteworthy of addressing was their position on the Avengers. Tony has his technology, his suit, Bruce had the Hulk, Steve have the serum, Thor had his powers and his hammer. Natasha and Clint, on the other hand, had their skill and their base weapons. ( bow and guns). Even so, this made them no less of an Avenger than anyone else on the team. they were dangerous on there own and deadly together. 

This was one of the reasons why ALIS made sure to make his presence known before walking into the room not wanting a bullet or Arrow to break his brand new body hours after Tony had to complete it. ALIS was perfectly capable of being quiet able to not alert anyone else his presents but ALIS made sure that his footsteps could be heard as he walked into the training room.

The two trained assassins eyes were on him as soon as he walked into the room. He gave them a friendly smile, tilted his head ever so slightly and gave a small wave.” Hello Barton and Ms. Romanoff,” He said and almost smirked at how calm and cooled they kept there faces. 

Barten spoke up first” I take it your ALIS? I knew Tony had locked himself up in his lab the last few days but I had no idea what he was working on. “ They twos eyes took stock of his physical form. 

“ Yes, Tony made me a physical form so I could better protect and look after those residing in the town, as well as some other things” He did not need to tell them about Tony's slight command to give the Avengers Hell and a few pranks never hurt anyone. Not that he needed to be told twice. 

“ Having another Physical fighter will be benefice, along with the fact that ALIS has full control of the tower, and I'm sure many other things Tony did not feel the need to tell us about, But then again having a weapon that can act on its own and do as it's told without any emotional input will be beneficial” Natasha said more to Clint them himself. Granted it was a bit annoying that Natasha was talking about him, not to him. Then again to them, he was just a machine, not some that had a concept of life. 

He guessed none of the Avengers knew that he truly did have a form of life outside of his code. The only one that treated him as if he was more than a thing to be used and make life easier was Tony, and maybe Thor but that was more so because he did not understand. 

He turned and left the room having nothing more to say to the two. He would have liked to mess with them but being so bluntly treated like a tool left him with a bad feeling. He had quite a few things to think about. 

 

01001100 01101111 01101011 01101001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of every chapter, this is some 0s and some 1s. In some cases, they translate to hint about the next chapter. In some cases, not all


	6. Mother knows best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait guys. School started and on top of high school, I have worked every weekend and some days after school. On top of all that I have a college class as well it's just been a mess. As well as a bit of a fight with a good friend. But past all that, this chapter is as bit different, hope you enjoy.

Frigga was a Queen  
She was a Healer   
She was a Wife  
She was a Scholar  
She was a Mage   
But above all of these things  
She was a Mother.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thor was her firstborn. She held him inside of her for months and was the first to hear his cries and hold him. She was there for his first words, his first steps, his first time holding a blade. He was her oldest and she loved him more than life itself. 

Then there was Loki. 

She did not give birth to her youngest. She did not hear his first cry, nor was she the first to hold him. But she was so many other things. She was the first to show him, love. To hold him close even if he was different. She was the first to teach him magic that he took to like a bird in the air. Loki was her baby. Her youngest. 

Thor always took after his father. Thor was rash and ran headlong into a fight. But that's what she loved so deeply about him. 

Loki on the other hand always took after her. Well Thor would be out late at night as a young child following after his father's heels, Loki would much prefer to hear a story well sitting at Frigga's side. 

Loki was hers. Loki was her son, Loki was her child. No matter if she gave birth to him or not. 

With all of this in mind. It was not odd for Frigga to notices something astray when Loki first came home from his attack on New York. 

101011001010

Frigga was stern, and well she often did what her husband asked of her, there were times she put her foot down. Such as now. Odin planned to send Loki to a cell well he waited out his punishment. 

“ Are you so blind? “ she asked her husband as she moved to her feet” would the Loki you know, the Loki that you helped raise act like this? Would the Loki you know attract a race that he did not care for or hate? I will not pretend what Loki did before his fall was acceptable by any means, but I know my son would never act as he is acting now.” Frigga said all of this well her eyes rested on her husband. But in the end, her eyes moved over the form of her kneeling, chained, and bloody son. 

“ He will be sent to a healer, then a mind healer, and I shall look over him myself. If we find nothing he may serve his time in punishment . But if we do, if I find any reason to believe that Loki's actions were not his own, he will be forgiven, given a full pardon and life will go on” 

She did not give him time to reply as she swept down from the throne to her son. The guards looked uneasy with how close she was but she did not care. With a wave of her hand the chains that keep him from standing where gone and she helped him up.

Well, she would have loved to take away the rest of the chains along with the mouth guard and magic suppressors she had to make sure her baby was himself first. 

Because she knew Loki was hurting, she knew Loki was not himself, she knew something had happened to her child during his fall.

Because Mother knows best

101010101 

Frigga's eyes were laying on Loki's prone form. His clothes were changed and looked cleaner and healthier. He did not look like someone that had been asleep for the past 2 months. 

She could still remember when she first brought Loki to the mind healer. The mind healer( a woman by the name of Isaljal) was in an all outrage. She took one look in Loki's mind and knew what was wrong. Someone had taken her baby's memories, smashed them, broke them, cut ties, and replaced them with lies. The monster had wreaked havoc on Loki's emotional output as well as made him believe things that were not true, worst of all the monster had left a small fraction of himself in Loki's mind so he would have a sense of control over Loki. 

The mind healer had Frigga cast a sleep spell over Loki. A spell that left people in a deep sleep but with no dreams. The mind healer said it would be best if Loki remains that way till the damage could be undone. It would be unwise for Loki to be awake till it was fixed, just in case the Monster soul fragment tired to do any more damage. 

As soon as the mind healer was done telling her this, she got to work. Spending days and nights fixing memories, and concluding gaps, as well as removing the fragments that were not Loki's own. 

Frigga spent little time away from her son during this time. She was at his side every day, holding his hand and telling him fairy tales from his youth. Even if he could not hear her, it brought coungert to Frigga just to be there for her son. 

Thor visited often as well. Frigga could tell her oldest was deeply upset with the part he had to play in both Loki's fall and the events after. He beat himself up over the fact that he did not see the signs. As his mother, she could not lie to him. 

She told him how she noticed Thor drifting away from his brother over the years, how he chose friends over his own family. She told him how he had a small role to play in both lokies fall and the events after. 

Even so, no one was in fault as much as Odin was. 

He did not visit ones, too proud to admit his mistakes. That was fine with Frigga.   
~~~~~~~~~  
The first thing that broke Loki's caucuses was a soft voice singing. The song was so familiar but he could not quite place it. It was like a forgotten friend, something that you use to find comfort in but was long forgotten. The next thing that came to him was the sense of wrong. Something was wrong in his head. 

Well, maybe a better way to put it was, things were wrong. He felt his natural mind magic start to take over as he woke and put everything back in place. As his mind became more clear he realized that something had been suppressing his magic. Stopping his magic from healing him. 

It all came back at ones. The fall, the mad titan, the attack on new york ...all the people he killed. Loki was no saint, he did not go out of his way to help a kitten from a tree but he was not a bad guy. Sure he could be mean but he was not bad. He did not kill just to kill. He felt a bit of bail rise in his throat as every memory hit him. His vision was starting to come back to him as he tried to sit up.His heart beating faster and faster and it was all he could hear

“ Shhh my son, it's fine lay back down, you have been asleep for a while waiting for your body to recover” Loki heard his mother's voice say. His mom 

Odin betrayal was still fresh, Thor turning his back was still there, but his sweet mother. The one to truly love him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~```

Frigga took one last look at her sleeping son before stepping out of his room. He had been awake for about a week now and was aloud to move into his own room for the rest of recovery. 

Frigga had been anything but subtle when rubbing the fact that she was right and loki actions were not his own when telling Odin. Loki had been declared free of all charges and would remain a princes of asgard. Not that she was sure Loki wanted to be considered Odin's son, she would not blame him.

At the moment as her youngest was sleeping she went to find her oldest. Loki was having a very hard time coping with what happened in New York. She had told him many times it was not his doing but he did not accept it. She thought that as soon as Loki was healed, a little trip to New York would help him greatly. 

Where he could explain his actions and warn them of the threat that was the mad titan.

~~~~~~~~  
“ Natassia, he is not just some robot, he is the closest thing to human life that has ever been made!” Tony yelled at the redhead that had the audacity to insult his ALIS 

“ That's the thing Tony, “made” IT is not real, stop treating it like it has a feeling, when all it is a weapon, think of what shield could do with that type of weapon? They're offering you a lot of money and anything else you could ask for. Why does one little robot even mean that much to you? You make 100rends a year, and you end up getting bored after a week. It's not like its real, it's not like it's going to feel sad over you letting it go, it does as it's told and shield could use that” 

Tony was red in the face at this point “ WELL IT CAN CLEARLY FEEL MORE EMOTIONS THAN YOU CAN, i'm not giving ALIAS to Shield! “ 

“ You will come around-” Natasha cut herself off as said robot walked into the room. “ I'm sorry Mr Stark...Natassia, I didn't mean to intervene I'll leave now” Alis purposely did not call Natassaia miss or her last name. His own away to show his anger. 

“ Ah no ALIS, you're not intervening on anything, I was just about to leave, why don't you come with me? Tell me about your day” Tony said walking away from Natassia. 

ALIS gave a small smile and followed after Tony, not before casting a small tripping jinx on Natassia  
~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to address  
> SOOOO my plan was to have Loki come to the avenger's town this chapter but that did not work  
> And sorry to Blackwidow fans, she is going to be a bit of a mean character in this. 
> 
> Loki is going to be the god of mischief and trickery. he is going to be a prankster, but he is not a bad guy. He doesn't go out of his way to kill people, but at the same time, he is not going to go out of his away to save a kitten. 
> 
> I need ALIS to have some form of a friend that understands magic so that's where Loki is going to be coming in.


	7. Biddy Bobbi do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I need to say a few things, first, we will start on a good note.
> 
> I can not express how happy I am over the number of people reading this. We are almost at 1000 kudos which is crazy! On top of that the comments, every single one( aside a few) are just so amazing to read. Such nice words and it makes me want to write even more!
> 
> Next thing, So I added a beta to this story…...but now she won’t talk to me, and I don’t think she has done anything and I can’t for the life of me figure out how to remove her from the story!
> 
> Okay, next up why there has been no update. The main time that I would write this story was at school, during study hall. However to get to my files for this story I need to log in to my Gmail, however, my school made it so we can no longer log out of our school emails meaning I could not get to this story. And school was the time that I felt the most inclined/ready to wright. So yeah…..I’m very very sorry about such a long wait. But here I am stuck in my home as it snows and blows outside~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ALIS knew something was going on, he was just not quite sure what. The residents of the tower were in a buzz about something. He was currently flipping threw all the rooms in the tower at ones to try to figure out what was happening. Of course, he preferred being in his android form. It made him feel more in tune with his magic having a physical form. It also connected him better with his past life. But of course, there were plenty of advantages to being in his more computer code form as well. Everything was just so much faster, he did not think he just did. It was hard to explain. He understood what it was like to be alive, but he understood what it was like to not be. 

After finding the room all the members were gathered in he moved back into his physical form. He was able to better understand his surroundings this way. He also felt more included, of course not all the members wanted him there but fuck them. 

Javis’ body was almost done. Any day now, however, it seemed that Tony was currently distracted doing something else. He promised Javis the body would be done soon. At the moment Tony seemed to be worried about something else. “ Thor said it was like a parasite, something got into him and took control,” Tony said restating what had been told to him early by Thor.

ALIS noted that a few days ago Thor stopped in but left not even an hour later. Clint was the next to speak up” that’s bullshit, he probably just came up with that lie so mommy and daddy would not be mad at him.” 

Steve, who like the mother hen he was, was standing a little way back. At a point where he could see everyone at once.” Thor is our teammate if he says it was not his brother but something larger we have to believe him.”

It would seem that this was not the right thing to say as Clint jumped up to his feet from his spot on the couch. “ SO WHAT! We are just meant to pretend this guy did not kill hundreds and let him play house with us?” 

“ You forgot this is my house Clint I have the say over what happens and who is allowed to live here, OH and believe me, I know what it's like to be forced to do something you don't want to’ ALIS new what Tony was talking about. Tony often had nightmares about his time stuck in captivity. Being forced to build weapons that he no longer believed in. Of course, he stole back the weapon but the thoughts of what if still plagued his creator from time to time. 

“ I’m I saying Loki is innocent? No, Thor told me about the events leading up to Loki's fall and the things he did then where his own doing. And personally I think Odin is to blame just as much as him. And well Loki may not be innocent on Asgard he is innocent here. Loki was being controlled by a bigger threat and well we stand here arguing like children something is out there that has the power to control gods! I know what I saw in that portal during the Battle of New York and believe when I say it's something big, something way bigger than Earth let alone us. So maybe we should worry about that before childish fights!” Tony yelled slightly towards the end and turned on his heels and stocked out of the room. 

ALIS who had been standing by the door gave one last look around the room before following after Tony” God ALIS, Me, you and Javis are the only smart and sane ones here!” 

Alis gave a small smile at the words and want into the workshop with Tony.

010001010101

Tony bobbed his head to the loud music playing in his lab as he finished up Javis's body. Javis was different from Alis in almost every way. Well, Alis was a young man Javis looked older. Without any input of Tony's own the AI ended up the look a bit like the living version of the man from his childhood. Tony was just finishing up the last few things. He heard a small gasp over the loud music and turned to see Alis. 

Alis was reading some sort of book, a fantasy book called Percy Jackson and the heroes Olympus Honestly Tony was amazed, ALIS could have easily found the book threw his connection to the internet and would have know the whole story within seconds but he did not. When Tony had asked why Alis simply said he was doing it for his own enjoyment. It was nothing short of amazing, an AI doing something for fun. After all, the IA was made to learn and that's what he was doing. Tony did not understand how others could claim that Alis was not living when it seemed that the IA seemed to grow more and more human every day.   
~~~~  
Alis’s eyes scanned over the book in front of him. When he had been in at Hogwarts or the wizarding world for that matter he never really took the time to read muggle fantasy books. But he was glad he had taken the time now. Hundreds of worlds filled with magic and monsters all thought up by muggles. It amazed him. He started to read the next page when he felt it. A ripple of magic seemed to wash over him. His eyes flicked up and he quickly connected to the cameras in the tower and found what he was looking for…..it would seem Loki and Thor have arrived.

Alis had made a bit of a discovery in the last few days. His magic core had taken root in his android form. His magic no longer just floated around him when he was just 0s and 1s. It finally had a spot to take root and this made his magic stronger and he was better able to control it. It felt ...good to have a physical form again for his magic and soul to reside. 

“ Mr. Stark, Thor, and his brother have arrived” He tried to hide the excitement in his voice. He hoped to get Loki alone be able to talk to him about the magic of this world or Universe he guessed. He was still apprehensive about Loki, yet Tony had said he was allowing the man in his home. That his actions on Earth were not his own. Of course, he was the Son of a Marauder So he wasn't going to flat out tell Loki that he had magic or that he had a soul for that matter he would somehow get the man to make a vow with him so he would be unable to tell others. However, he was not sure if the man could sense magic, for all he knew the man already knew there was a magic-user in the building...well if that was the case he hoped the man kept to himself about it

He watched Tony get up and he followed setting his book to the side. With a small smile on his lips, he sent out a small trail of his own magic to brush against Loki’s own, just as a tease. He wondered what the man would think about a magic user being on earth. Of course, he was no longer human but he still had a mortal soul...well maybe not but he did not want to dwell on the whole master of death business. 

ALIS started to walk into the main room. Where Loki and Thor were, Tony following right behind him into the room that Loki and the other Avengers would be waiting. 

In all honesty, Alis hated most of the Avenger members. They used Tony and gave nothing in return. Acting as if Tony owed them. He was fine with Bruce, the man was forced here by SHIELD and kept mostly to himself. He also showed that he was thanked full for what Tony offered him and the two would often stay up late into the night talking about this and that of the science world. 

Clint and Natasha were big no’s in his book. They were agents of shield and they did not have to live here, he was pretty sure they were only here to keep an eye on Tony and what he gots up to. They don’t even thank the man for giving them a home and food. If only it was not in his code to not hurt any the Avengers. Alis was sure that he could overthrow the code and do as he wanted but he knew better than to act up. After all, if he hurt either of them it would simply make them right and Tony may be forced to shut him down. 

Steve was ...annoying. He often looked at Tony with a disappointed look and said things about Tony's father and how he would have done better. Well, Alis often want to yell at the Super Soldier that Tony was in fact not his father. Steve also never thanks Tony for all he gave him. He acted all high and mighty and was in fact just rude.

Then there was Thor. Alis liked Thor. He was pretty sure that Thor and maybe Bruce were the only ones that saw Tony as a friend. Thor knew what Tony did for him and Thanked him often. 

Alis stepped into the room a few moments before Tony and glanced around the room at everyone there. The Avengers stood around the room well Thor and Loki stood in the middle. 

Alis light green eyes that followed him whether he was Harry or Alis eyed Loki. Alis almost laughed, the man and Harry could have been brothers. Both Alis and harry had pale skin that only seemed to make to their inky back hair stand out more. Then there were the eyes. Both seemed to glow green with magic. Of course, Alis and Harry did not look the same. But it still made him laugh on the inside and wonder about what Ifs if Harry and Loki had met in his past life. 

“ well, glad to see everyone has gathered to see me” a deep voice filled the room. The voice of course Lokis. Loki was talking to the whole room yet…..Loki's eyes had not left his own even senes Alis had entered the room.

 

 

01010000 01110010 01100001 01101110 01101011 01110011 ---- 01001101 01100001 01100111 01101001 01100011 00001010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( do you want this to take place before the age of Ultron or before infinity war, or should it just be little random things with no real storyline,
> 
> Thanks for reading, I love every one of you.
> 
> Word count- 2000 something


	8. Souls of magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was a bit faster right? Well, I was still busy with work, school, and watching a few animes in one sitting, but who can blame me? Also, the place I live has these things called winter games, and it's pretty much just a bunch of people getting drunk on the ice. I had to work during winter games at the main bar, I worked 30+ hours in the span of a Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, and 8 hours of school on that Friday plus work…..so I have been pretty tired all week.

~~~~~~~

The room was quiet for a few moments. No one wanting to speak up as the Avengers all stared at Loki and Thor. From pictures that ALIS had seen of the god before, Loki looked quite different. Gone with the grand outfit and helmet of horns, in its place was something much more humble. Loki was dressed in what he would guess casual clothes on Asgard would look like. Of course, even if they were casual ALIS remembered Loki was still a prince and they looked like fine clothes, made of silk and fine cotton. He carried nothing on his person. 

Thor was dressed much more casual than last time he was on Earth. He still had some forms of armor covering his chest, but he wore simple pants and a shirt. All in all, they looked more human than any time ALIS had seen them in the past. Thor held a few bags in his hands, looking like the two brothers’ things. Thor was also standing slightly in front of Loki. As if acting as a small shield between his brother and the rest of the team.

Tony, one to always hate any awkward events or silents, spoke up first. “Well, let me be the first to welcome you to my home Reindeer Games, you and Thor will be sharing the 34th floor. Try not to break any of the windows like last time you were here, it's a bitch to get the windows replaced on the higher floors,” Tony said, his tone happy and casual. He glanced at the other Avengers as if daring them to speak up. Thor smiled at Tony, a silent ‘thank you’ for his words. 

ALIS stepped forward, a small smile on his lips and he placed his hands behind his back. “I can happily show you to your new floor,” ALIS found himself saying. He knew Tony wanted to remind the Avengers one more time on how he expected them to treat his house guest. 

“ AH! Friend ALIS, still wonderful to see you have escaped your prison within the walls. Thank you, Brother, this is ALIS, friend Stark calls him an AI and he made him as the other voice stuck in the walls. But this one now has a body. He keeps an eye out on the tower, makes sure no one gets in. “ Thor said a bright smile on his lips. 

ALIS gave a small nod to Thor and turned around, expecting Loki to follow him to his new room here on Earth. He also noted the odd look on Loki's face when Thor said he was AI, a made artificial intelligence that never has been or never will be living. Well, it would seem Loki could tell that something was off about him. He wondered if Loki could sense his magic or soul as he himself could sense Loki's own magic coming off around him in waves. 

Harry's own magic seems to shine bright in the face of another’s magic. Something he had yet to feel in this new world. It welcomed Loki's magic against ALIS's own accord. ALIS could feel Loki's eyes on his back as he walked in front of him. ALIS, even if he did not need to (but old habits die hard), took a deep breath as he stepped in the elevator. Well this would fun.  
~~~~~~~`

Tony glanced at where Alis was walking away. That little shit, leaving him to deal with this whole awkward situation. Well, at least Loki was no longer in the room with all of the Avengers hateful glares. Thor still stood in the middle of the room, looking at the Avengers as if daring them to say anything. 

“I said it before, Loki was not in control of his actions on Midgard, he has come here to relax and recover from the damage that was done to his mind, if you cannot treat my brother with the same respect you treat me… well don't expect me stop Loki when he fights back, he may not be fully healed but he still has magic. He promised not to hurt anyone but he’s still the god of tricks and will not submit to harsh treatment when he was promised safety here,” Thor said, his eyes unusually hard. A big difference from the usually happy man. But then again Loki was his family, his younger brother. 

“Don't worry Point Break, I already told them all of this and if people can't follow my simple rules, it's my home and they can go find somewhere else to live. I welcomed your brother here, and don't worry, for some reason I think ALIS was excited to see Loki, and Loki is recognized as a resident of the tower now, meaning he is under both ALIS’s and Javis protection, nothing is going to happen to him while he is here,” Tony said to Thor. 

“Thank you friend Tony, I just worry for him,” Thor said, a smile finally taking over his lips. 

Tony had thought that was the end of it, yet it would seem that the others were not so keen on keeping quiet. “So we are just meant to act as if nothing happened,” Clint spoke up first, his town hard and sharp. “Meant to play house with a killer.” 

“Come on Clint, I knew you had hearing problems but you’re not deaf. Loki was not in control of himself while he was on Earth, how many times do we have to say that?” Just as Tony stopped talking Natasha spoke up.

“And if he is lying-” Thors angry voice cut in.

“You claim I do not know my brother.” 

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the room broke out into fights and yelling. It was going to be a long night, if only he was as smart as ALIS to have gotten away when he had the chance.   
~~~~~~~  
ALIS could feel Loki's eyes on his back. “W-” the man started to speak up but ALIS was quick to interrupt him.

“If you have any questions, Loki, please wait till we reach your floor.” They were currently standing in the elevator going to Loki and Thor’s floor. Harry, as at the moment he was feeling much more Harry then ALIS. Trusted Javis, he really did. But the AI could never go behind Tony’s back if Tony asked him what they talked about. So instead, ALIS wanted to wait till they got to the floor so he could block Javis from the room and maybe even throw up a ward or 2.

Loki stayed quiet after that, but Harry could still tell that the god’s eyes were on him as they finally got to the floor and stepped out. He sent out a small ward around them, simply something to keep Javis from seeing into the room and would alert him if anyone came in. He noticed Loki look around as the magic passed over them.

“Now, Loki, the god of trickery, I’m sure you can tell something is up about me, that I’m not fully man-made… but before I tell you anything I need your word, and I will offer you the same respect.” He found himself pausing to watch the god. 

“I, Harry James Potter, ALIS by body, swear upon my magic that anything said in this room will not leave it, be it in the form of word of mouth, writing, or any other form of communication,” Harry said, his voice steady. Sure he was moving fast, but he needed to talk to someone about the magic of this world - but he was not stupid. He still knew well enough to cover his back and make sure his secrets stayed his own. He hoped that Loki had never heard of vows before, maybe the god would repeat his words without truly knowing the magic bind behind it.

Loki's green eyes, he noted they were no longer blue like they were when he attacked New York, trailed over him. Harry could feel the god’s magic in the air, it touching his wards and his own magic. It almost made Harry shiver, the feeling of magic not his own since his soul first came to this world. 

“Well, I was not expecting this… but I will respect your word and take your vows if only to satisfy my own curiosity little soccer, I can tell your body is not flesh and blood yet your magic flows from your core and soul….. something no mere human would be able to make… I, Loki Laufeyjarson, swear to not share any information that is said in this room until Harry James Potter claims I may.” 

Harry felt the magic tighten around the both of them and he found himself laughing at the surprised look on Loki’s face, it would seem the god had never made a magic-binding vow before. Loki had probably assumed that it was simply words between them both. 

“Well, now that we have that out of the way,” Harry was sure his eyes were glowing brighter than usual with his excitement and magic, “My name is ALIS, Advanced Learning Intelligence System, an AI made by Tony Stark to better protect himself, his home, and those within it… However, my soul name is Harry James Potter.” 

Harry waved his hand slightly and a chair appeared behind him, he sat down and looked at Loki with a smile on his lips. Of course, he could have just walked a few feet into the floors living room but….. so what? He wanted to show off. “Now, I’m sure you have a few questions?”

~~~~~  
Loki… was not expecting this, any of this. He had expected to come to Earth to heal and spend time away from his father. He watched as Harry, ALIS, whatever, made a chair and sat down. It was nothing crazy but it was still odd to see magic coming from something that had no physical form besides a made one. 

He copied the movement and sat down himself. His green eyes on the form of the other as he still moved his magic around himself feeling the air and the magic within it. 

“I was born on another realm, this Earth just a different time, no Avengers and if you or your brother existed you never took a step on that Earth. I was born to a small percentage of the population of magic users. We were hidden from the normal muggles’- sorry, mortals’ view, and that’s where I grew up, I won’t bore you with the details.” Loki was pretty sure there were a lot more than just boring details but he stayed quiet. “But one thing leads to another, I died, was reborn as something that’s not quite living but still had my magic and my soul.” Harry, ALIS, whatever-his-name said all of this with a happy look on his face. As if it was a relief to finally get everything off his chest.

Loki found himself silent, he had never heard anything in all the realms of rebirth. Let alone with rebirth to something chemical and physical alive to something that was not. It did beg the question, could someone be reborn as anything, including a rock? That would be a very upsetting few thousand years. 

“Well,” he found himself saying, “Of course you would still have your magic, if your soul carried on with you, then so would your memories and magic, as the magic core is within the soul, and magic often carries all of a magic user’s memories as a form of defense... However, the rebirth is the confusing part, there are powerful beings that control the process of death and there is no such thing as rebirth, souls have a place to go on to… not be reborn, so the question is. why you?” 

The man, well android, had a strange look on his face as if he knew the answer to why he was here. But he did not look as if he was going to share. Loki let a small smirk growing on his face. Finally, he would have something to do on this planet, find out every single secret of ALIS. 

Well, and maybe talk about magic, but the secrets came first. 

 

01010000 01110010 01100001 01101110 01101011 01110011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, this is Millie (certe_cose on here)! I just proofread and edited this and am actually hooked now, this was my first time seeing this story in general! I don’t have anything within these two fandoms, but if you’re into Hunter x Hunter or My Hero Academia, I’m a giant fan of crossing those two over. A lot. Anyways, thank you so much for letting me beta read for you!  
> Don’t forget to leave comments and reviews for our lovely author everybody! <3
> 
> Savann03-   
> Thanks to everyone for all the comments and kudos. It really means a lot and I am happy to see many of you share my thoughts on the way Tony is used by the others. Big thanks to Millie, and questions, does anyone know how to get rid of a co author on a story?


	9. A filler chapter? We dont know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first let me say a few things. 
> 
> 1- Guys please stay safe. This whole COVID 19 thing is getting out a hand. The USA now has the most cases. Even if you are young stay inside to keep our elders safe. On that note this chapter was brought to you by Covid 19, due to the virus I don't have school for the next 4 weeks (maybe the rest of the year) so I wrote this chapter!
> 
> 2- this chapter has been for over a week but why was it not updated? Well, I got a really bad case of strep throat. I was stuck in my bed for days and had a really bad fever. But yesterday I got a shot and now I'm feeling a lot better. 
> 
> now on to the chapter

It was the day after Loki and Thor had moved in. Harry and Loki had talked for quite some time before ALIS had other things that he needed to do. ALIS found himself humming slightly in thought as he sat on the couch in the living room. Everyone else in the tower was asleep; A very rare occasion, when one was to look at all of the residents’ random sleeping schedules. Because of this, Harry was left to his own thoughts. 

The more that he thought about magic, the more he felt like Harry. The more it becomes easier to refer to himself as such. It's not as if it really matters, he was Harry as much as he was ALIS. It was simply that fact of the matter that Harry had more to do with magic than ALIS did. He was knocked out of his thoughts as Jarvis's body entered the room. The other AI did not take to his body as easily as ALIS did. He also did not use it often as ALIS himself did. 

Jarvis looked like an older man, but still handsome and human-looking. If one were not to know that this thing in front of them was an android, he was sure many would think him a simple old man. 

“Hello Jarvis, it's a quiet evening, and I find myself with not much to do,” he said and gave a small smile. Jarvis sat down next to him. ALIS was pretty sure the other was only using the body because Tony made it. 

“Ah, yes ALIS, I'm not used to such quiet in the tower. Of course, it's nice to see Sir sleeping, he does so rarely these days.“ The other said, his voice having a British accent to it. Much like Harry's own. 

“Yes, Tony has quite the stressful days as of late. Of course, he is quite used to it even if I wish he was not,” ALIS said and leaned back into the couch, he knew that he should not be able to, but he could feel the softness of the cloth. Must be his magic, he thought in passing. 

“ALIS, don't call him ‘Tony’,“ Jarvis said in a bit of a strict tone, however, ALIS simply waved his hand. 

He was about to speak up when he felt something… something was wrong. “One moment Jarvis,” he said and the light in the android's eyes dimmed as he focused his concussions back into the tower. He sensed something wrong on the 4th floor. Accessing the cameras he could see what it was. 

A group of men and women in black were trying to break into the tower. If ALIS was in his body he would have laughed. ALIS was made with the safety of the tower and Tony in mind. He was a weapon before anyone else. Since not many were stupid enough to try to break into Stark Tower, he had yet had the chance to really use his programming to its full power. Oh, he was looking forward to this. 

He moved back to his body for a moment to inform Jarvis, he was sure that he knew but he wanted to tell him anyway. ”Jarvis, there are three men and one woman breaking in on the 4th floor. I will deal with them, however; as of right now don't wake up Tony, no need to disrupt his sleep over such petty and little things,” he informed and stood up and made his way to the elevator pressing the button for the 4rth floor. 

The elevator was quite fast and before he knew it he was on the 4th floor. The 4th floor was mainly for file and paper storage, so the lights were off as no one in the tower ever came down here. However, ALIS could tell that they were here. Not only could he see them from a camera, but he also had night vision and he could see them standing back in the corner, holding still, likely hoping he could not see them. He knew they could see him, standing with his back to the light from the elevator. However, as the elevator closed the light went with it, leaving all of them in the dark. 

Not only were these 4 criminals, but they were stupid criminals. What kind of idiot broke into one of the highest protected and technologically advanced towers without thinking of the cameras? Whatever, this would be easy, the police were already on the way to pick them up. Dang it, ALIS wanted a challenge. Oh well, maybe next time. 

“Hello, lady and gentlemen, if you wish to spare yourself some pain, I suggest you step forward and willingly walk with me to the entrances where the police are waiting,” ALIS said, staring into the dark corner he knew they were standing in. He was sure that they could see the slight glow to his eyes…. no one stepped forward. He let out the sound of a deep breath… idiots, or as Snape would say, dunderheads. 

~~~~~~

Tony woke to a knock on his door. He made a small muffled sound and turned on his side to see it was 10 AM. Holy shit, he slept in. That was the longest he had slept in a long time! Swinging his legs over the bed, he stretched and walked to the door. He opened it to find ALIS standing there with a plate of food in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

“Good morning Tony,” The AI said in a happy tone and with a small smile. God, Tony could still not get over how human ALIS was. Jarvis was quite human-like in his body and the way he acted, yet it never quite matched up to ALIS.

“Oh ALIS, you're such an angel.” he said, smiling at the smell of the coffee. The AI knew just what he wanted in the morning. He stepped aside and let the other in the room. ALIS walked in and set the food down on the bedside table then turned back to him. 

“Sir, I have a few things to tell you regarding the event that took place in the tower last night.” 

Tony walked over to the bed and sat down, Oh great. Did Steve break another door handle, or did Thor think someone was stuck in the TV? He thought to himself as he sat down and sipped at the warm coffee. A little bit of milk and a teaspoon of sugar, just the way he liked it. “Oh?” he said instead of voicing his thoughts. 

“Last night around 2:12, four people broke into the 4th floor of the tower. “ ALIS said in a calm voice. Tony felt his hands tighten around his cup. No, no, not his home. Did he feel his heartbeat quicken? Were they terrorists coming to get weapons? He could fight the bad guys, it's what he did.. but that isn’t usually in his own home. His safe place. He felt his breath pick up along with his heart and it would seem ALIS noticed as well as the android stepped forward and took the cup out of his hands and placed a hand on Tony’s arm.

“Please, Tony, breathe, I promise you’re safe. I took care of it, they’re long gone.'' It took a few moments for Tony to take those words in and understand… He… He was safe. “I was notified of them the moment the glass window broke, I dealt with them and they were captured by me and given to police before they could even get out of the room they broke into. The police have them in jail and the window repair crew should be here within the hour,” ALIS said in a soothing tone. Tony took all of this in and focused on ALIS’ hand on him. He used it to ground himself… ALIS took care of it. Kept him safe and dealt with everything. Tony felt himself calming, damn, he thought he was done with the panic attacks. He looked up at the concerned face of ALIS.

“T-thanks ALIS, thank you for dealing with it,” he said after a few moments. ALIS then smiled.

“I think you forget sir that my main purpose is to keep you safe, and I don't take that task lightly.“

If Tony was not Tony fucking Stark he might have cried. When was the last time someone was only ever looking out for him? His father? Hell no, his mom? No, she was too busy with parties and being in the know with all the rich housewives. Rhodey? He was always too busy with life to worry about Tony… In truth, ALIS and Jarvis were the only ones that truly cared for him above all else… and some may find that sad. Honestly Tony could not be happier.

“Thanks, ALIS… I don't know what I would do without you.” 

 

~~~

“Wait wait wait, magic is seen as a cowardly weapon on your planet? How stupid is that? Who would win, a guy running at you with a sword or a guy using magic to stand back, where he is safe, cast one spell and have the other passed out in moments?” ALIS asked in shock as he sat across Loki. Loki smiled a real smile and sipped on his tea as he looked at the android across from him. Loki was still amazed at the creature in front of him. The ability for a soul to move on to a new life but hold onto not only their memories but magic as well? Those who studied magic within the 9 realms had forever wondered where magic energy comes from. Never quite knowing for sure, however, the knowledge that magic was within one's soul was amazing. 

“I know, all the other boys my age would try to attack me and I would simply make them fall over thin air, all ways made them quite mad,” Loki said, it was amazing to have someone to talk about magic with, someone that knew magic and loved it just as much as Loki himself did. 

He watched as ALIS waved his hand making the teacup in front of them float for a few moments, before surprising, turning into a mouse that made a strange sound of glass hitting glass before running off. ALIS for his part left out a huff. “Dang, I can usually make them squeak like real mice, but it’s hard learning wandless after using a wand for so long.” Loki could not help but ask what he meant by that.

“Well in my world, wizards use wands, a magical core inside of wood, to better control their magic. Seeing as I don’t have one, it’s like learning all over again, but it's.. a lot easier in this body. I think it has to do with not having a physical body. Even so, magic is a lot easier to do when I’m controlling this android body than when I’m incorporeal,” the other said with a shrug of his shoulders and waved his hand again and the mouse came flying at them. It landed on the table and turned back to a teacup. Even if it looked the same, Loki decided not to use that cup. 

“There are such things as staves, but I have never heard of wands.” ALIS looked like he was about to answer before freezing, and the light in his eyes dimmed as it always did when he was watching through cameras in another room. “Those goddamn SHIELD agents. I hate them. And they won't leave Tony alone about selling me to SHIELD as a weapon.” ALIS said and leaned back in his chair. 

“Does it not bother you they think you to simply be an object? Why not tell them of your soul?” Loki asked and sipped more of his tea. Mortals did very few things right, but tea was one of them. 

“I have little care for what they think… and I may tell Tony one day… I just don't know when. I also know that Tony will never give in to their wishes but….. Loki you are the God of Mischief, right? What do you say we… do a few little harmless pranks on dear Black Widow and Bird?” 

Loki felt himself smirking. “Well, my new friend, that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Because yes, ALIS was starting to become the closest thing that Loki had to a friend.

~~~~~~~~

ALIS was simply setting things up when he felt the presence enter his mind. It felt dark and cold, but calming at the same time. 

“Well my dear master, the time is coming for you to do your duties of this world” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, would smile if he could. Victory would be his! It seemed that because he split his soul he could not move on to the afterlife and he would be reborn! The Dark Lord would take over once more. Ah! The light was clearing, what would he be? 

And that was how Lord Voldemort found himself reborn as a simple rock, on an uninhabitable planet in an unknown universe, where the Dark Lord would spend god knows how long spending his days staring at the ever-changing landscape. 

 

Hey, everybody, Millie here! The end of the chapter got me GOOD, but I’m really glad to see Loki and Harry/ALIS becoming fast friends! Editing for Savanna03 is always a pleasure <3 As always, make sure to show her your love, this chapter was A+! I don’t update my own works as often as I should on here, but feel free to check me out at certe_cose for other fandom related works!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shameless plugin? I sure think so. Both stories can be found on my profile 
> 
> Nico Di Angelo raised by the high warlock of Brooklyn( Magnus Bane)  
> Do you like shadow hunters or Percy Jackson? Well this story is about are favorite little emo boy Nico as a young child and him being taken in and raised by nonother then Magnus Bane. Watch as we go threw the story of learning who Nico really is and what he can really do. 
> 
> Harry Potter and the Gift of the moon  
> WANT TO, read a story where Voldemort won the early on and see how he shapes the wizarding world? A story with Wolfstar?( Sirus/Remus) A story with child Harry along with creature Harry. And if plans go as I see them a story with a lot of world-building filled with not only wizardling culture but werewolf culture? well if so check out the first chapter of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Reviews are what make writing fun!


End file.
